La Bendición de Masaki
by Janelleinwonderland
Summary: One-shot. Sakura visita a su abuelo tras una llamada intrigante el día de Navidad. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué un joven ha venido a pedir mi mano? ¿De qué será capaz Sakura para conservar a su prometido Syaoran? Intrigante conversación llena de amor... Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana".


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los adapto a mi pequeña y humilde historia.**_ Esta historia participa además en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

_Primero de todo, quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectoras pues hace tiempo que no actualizo **La Bailarina** pero es que las musas no se estan portando bien conmigo, prometo subir pronto. También siento llegar un poco tarde con este reto pero ayer tuve toda mi familia por casa y no encontré ni un minuto para escaparme y subirlo. Espero que mi reto os os guste: Masaki y Sakura. Para mi ha sido un relato especial, pues es mi primer one-shot. Nunca pensé que mi primer oneshot fuera uno sobre Sakura y su bisabuelo (sabéis que sin Syaoran no soy nada, pero aqui me tenéis). Esta lleno de amor y aunque haya poca Navidad, es en estas fechas cuando el amor es más fuerte. Es un poco más corto de lo que deberia, lo siento mucho pero no he tenido nada de tiempo. Tampoco se parece mucho a mi otro escrito, pero ha sido algo veloz llamando a mi puerta. Yo he escrito lo que mi cabeza dictaba._

_Espero sus reviews y les deseo las mejores fiestas y, por encima de todo, los mejores deseos para el año que viene._

_¡Besos y a leer!_

**LA BENDICIÓN DE MASAKI**

Sakura Kinomoto esperaba impacientemente fuera el despacho de su bisabuela Masaki Amamiya. Nada le había preparado esa mañana para recibir tan intrigante llamada. "Necesito verte hoy, querida. Sé que es Navidad, pero no puede esperar", le había susurrado al teléfono el abuelo de su difunta madre. Ligeramente preocupada por el estado de salud de su tan allegado abuelo, condujo su flamante Mercedes rápidamente. La casa en la playa, casi una hora de trayecto des de su pequeño pueblo de Japón, estaba igual que la recordaba. Aunque en realidad tampoco hacia tanto des de su última visita... Le abrió la doncella Amanda y la dejó en un pasillo para esperar ahora ante la puerta del despacho de Masaki.

Estas fechas le recordaban tantísimo a su bella madre... Nadeshiko Amamiya, la mujer que por amor dejó atrás su futuro para convertirse en Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre de dos preciosos niños. Quería tanto a su padre y a Touya, que sabía que valía la pena luchar por ellos. Pero ahora, más que nunca, entendía porque su madre había luchado con tanto ahínco para quedarse al lado de Fujitaka. Ni el peor terremoto, ni un sunami, ni nada natural o creado por los hombres podía detener ni ahora ni nunca la fuerza de un sentimiento puro. Suspiro recordando la tan tierna noche que tuvo el día anterior, sonriendo.

Aunque quisiera ver a su abuelo, la castaña de ojos esmeralda tenía muchas ganas de volver a su pequeña Tomoeda para celebrar la Navidad con su familia y luego, quizá, tomar un chocolate con sus amigos. La primera vez que se comunicó con su bisabuelo había sido pero en esas fechas. En ese entonces buscaba la Cartas Clow al lado de su adora prima Tomoyo, su siempre fiel vigilante Kero y... Syaoran. No obstante no estaba allí para recordar eso, meneó fuertemente la cabeza. Nadie esperaba una llamada tan intrigante el mismísimo día de Navidad, sin embargo su bondadoso corazón no pudo negarse a la petición de un ser querido.

- Sakura, querida, ¿estás ahí? – oyó las palabras a través de la fuerte puerta de roble.

- Sí, abuelo. ¿Quieres… quieres que entre?

Antes que alguien pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de par en par. Masaki Amamiya conservaba, a sus muchos años, un posado de señor fuerte y elegante. Él mismo parecía un roble que nunca marchitaba. Su cabello blanco, como el de su barba, no desmejoraba para nada su aspecto varonil y poderoso. Dubitativamente, Sakura se acercó al imponente hombre y le abrazo delicadamente, posando sus pequeñas manos en su espalda. Masaki sonrió antes de apretarla fuertemente, oliendo ese característico olor de cerezo que tanto le recordaba a su pequeña Nadeshiko…

- ¿Están todos bien en casa? – preguntó el anciano pariente sentándose tras un enorme escritorio de madera oscura y dándole una señal a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo en el otro lado de la mesa.

- Si, papa y Touya envían recuerdos… - dijo Sakura, aun sin haber tenido tiempo de comentar ese viaje con su familia. Sabía que en el fondo era cierto.

- ¡Dile a esos dos que deberían hacerme más visitas!

Sakura rio genuinamente, después de su humilde regalo cuando tenía diez años – ese hermoso año en que encontró las cartas Clow, y algo mucho mejor – qué su familia volvía a estar unida. Nada puede ser más reconfortante en la vida de uno que tener a sus seres queridos en paz.

- Claro que se lo diré abuelo, pero dime, me tienes preocupada. ¿Qué ocurre? No quiero ser grosera o cortar la conversación, – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente – Mas he venido un poco asustada…

- Te has vuelto tan preciosa como lista y educada con los años. ¿Cuántos tienes ya, pequeña? ¿Veintidós? – Sakura asintió sonriendo – Te has vuelto una bella mujer a los ojos de los hombres, pero sigues teniendo ese puro corazón que hace doce años me envío un regalo navideño…

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la chica de ojos esmeralda – Eso me recuerda que…

- Espera, espera. Tu anciano bisabuelo y tu tenéis que hablar antes de una cosa – Sakura se sorprendió por el tono ahora conciliador y distinto, pero no dijo nada – Creo que ayer recibiste un bonito regalo de Noche Buena, – con la cara enteramente roja la joven intentó cortar a su abuelo, preguntar cómo sabía él eso, no obstante él continuo – pues un hombre vino ayer a pedirme su consentimiento para pedirte tu mano.

- Syaoran… - susurró Sakura acariciando sin querer la hermosa esmeralda de su anillo de compromiso.

- Sí, un tal Syaoran Li… ¿Podrías explicarme de que lo conoces, querida?

- Yo… Mmh… Pensé que alguna vez te lo habría contado papá y…

- Puede que así sea, pero me encantaría oír la historia de tus labios.

- Está bien – dijo una apenada Sakura – Cuándo… Cuándo tenía diez años pase por una serie de problemas y aventuras. - vio que su abuelo iba a preguntar así que corto rápidamente - ¡Nada extraño, cosas de niños! – Aunque en realidad las cartas Clow no lo fueran, no quiso preocuparle – El caso es que para mí eran entonces problemas enormes que sin la ayuda de Syaoran nunca hubiera podido resolver… - su semblante cambió ligeramente al recordar esos días, yendo su mente a ese instante – En ese entonces él era un estudiante de intercambio a quien yo caía fatal, sin saber porque, pero que para mí se iba tornando en un buen amigo. Nunca pensé que pudiera enamorarme de él, ni esperé sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero o bien el destino o bien su perseverancia en cuidar de mi consiguieron que yo cayera rendida…

- ¿Lleváis juntos des de los diez años? – cortó repentinamente su abuelo, consiguiendo que aquella que se había perdido en su relato y sus bellos recuerdos se pusiera de un rojo imposible.

- No, él me declaró sus sentimientos con diez años porque sabía que debía volver a China y yo no pude más que pedirle que regresará, sabiendo que sentía lo mismo… Seis años más tarde volvió para reconquistarme, aunque no fue necesario, yo seguía tan enamorada como una cría de diez años. – Sakura finalizó el relato con una sonrisa que desgarraría el corazón de cualquier hombre.

- ¿Así que aceptaste su proposición de matrimonio? – preguntó él curioso, aun conocer la respuesta por el movimiento constante de Sakura hacia su anillo de compromiso.

- Sin dudar un solo segundo…

- ¿Por qué crees entonces que vino a pedir mi consentimiento?

- No… No lo sé – respondió ella aun sin darse cuenta del intrigante cuestionario al que era sometida – Supongo que él es de ese tipo de hombre todavía. Quiere estar en paz con todo el mundo y acercarse a quiénes más quiero yo… Cada vez veo más claro que debió de pedir selo también a mi padre y puede que, ante todo riesgo, también a mi hermano…

- Yo no le di mi consentimiento.

Esa frase penetró lentamente en la mente de Sakura, como un susurro llevado por las olas del mar que oía de fondo entró por sus orejas hasta llegar hacia un punto que hizo "click" y que convirtió a la siempre dulce Sakura en la fuerte maga que defendía todo aquello que quería, sin asustarse ante nada.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó con un tono casual.

- No quise darle mi consentimiento – respondió su abuelo alzando ligeramente la voz.

- ¿Alguna razón en concreto? – Preguntó ella entre dientes, arrepintiéndose ya de haber venido - ¿Es por qué, cómo mi padre, es buena persona? Tampoco te gustó eso de él…

- Pequeña Sakura, no le saques las garras a tu abuelo… - susurro en el mismo tono amenazante su bisabuelo – Ya le he perdonado eso a tu padre.

- ¿Tendrá mi marido también que esperar? ¿O depende de cuándo muera yo? – las duras palabras de Sakura rompieron ligeramente el corazón de Masaki, un hombre mayor que sabía había cometido muchos errores, pero que intentaba no cometer más.

- Querida, tú vas a morir muchos años después de que yo ocupé mi tumba – esa sentencia calmo ligeramente los ánimos de Sakura, quién creyó que quizá se había excedido – Dime, ¿te casarás con ese hombre?

- Sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Aunque os niegue mi consentimiento, aunque no quiera verte más después de esto?

- El amor significa sacrificio.

- Le di mi consentimiento a ese joven, querida – las palabras dejaron a Sakura Kinomoto petrificada en el sitio. ¿Cómo? No había dicho… - No sé lo di fácilmente, pero tras una prueba un poco más dura y larga que la tuya también me demostró estar preparado para amarte eternamente. Así que le di toda mi bendición…

- A-a-abuelo – musitó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Yo… No quería… He sido cruel y…

- Has puesto tus prioridades en orden, querida. No querría que te casaras con un hombre que daría la vida por ti sólo porque te lo ha pedido. Perdí a tu madre por la estupidez del que dirán y el dinero, pero ahora entiendo que es el amor lo que mueve el mundo. No querría mi vida que te casarás sin amor.

- Lo amo – siguió llorando Sakura…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso ahora quiero daros a los dos mi bendición… Y espero que tras estos juegos de abuelo aburrido no me odiéis y que sigáis invitándome a la boda…

El anciano se puso a reír tras sus palabras mientras Sakura, todavía llorosa, se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba en el regazo de su abuelo. Abrazándolo como cuando era una niña de diez, once y doce años. Como había dejado de hacer a los catorce… Como pensó que nunca más haría.

- Gracias abuelo, por el mejor regalo de Navidad.

- Oh, querida. No creo que mis momentos cascarrabias sean ningún regaló… - miró su reloj despreocupadamente - Eso aún está por llegar.

Tras cinco minutos abrazados, ambos tuvieron que levantarse en oír las ruedas de un coche acercarse a la mansión. Sonriendo el abuelo tomo la mano de la muchacha y la acercó a la ventana.

- Estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, cariño – susurro viendo la figura de un coche negro acercarse por la carretera de la playa – Todo lo que yo una vez quise y creí que importaba realmente… Con veintidós años ha descubierto ya realmente lo que vale la pena. Creo que, tal como me habló, lo sabe des de los diez. Des de que te conoció… - las lágrimas de Sakura volvieron a brotar de sus ojos mientras veía como aparcaba el coche de su gran amor – Le ofrecí de todo y más, le amenacé en quitárselo todo, pero para mantenerse a tu lado hubiera sido capaz de matarme…

- Abuelo eso no es…

- Yo no estoy tan convencido de que no sea verdad, pequeña. Y me enorgullezco de ello. Ahora debes ir a celebrar la Navidad con el único amor de tu vida. Yo haré que alguien lleve tu coche a Tomoeda mañana…

- ¿Crees que seremos felices? - preguntó de golpe la joven - ¿Qué podremos con todo? A veces tengo tanto miedo...

- Sabes de sobra que siempre que tengas miedo puedes venir aquí, siempre que quieras refugiarte. Este es tu hogar. Pero conociendo a tu futuro marido dudo mucho que te separes de él un sólo día. Es un hombre fuerte y seguro, me pareció un hombre de pocas palabras pero todas útiles y concisas. Primero pensé ¿cómo va a gustarle a mi feliz nieta un hombre tan serio y arisco? - Masaki rio fuertemente - Pero con cada palabra que me soltó sin pensar me di cuenta que era imperioso que os casarais...

- ¿Imperioso?

- Me cayó bien ese hombre, y sin ti creo que moriría...

- Me quiere demasiado - susurro pensativa Sakura, siempre le había dado miedo esa realidad. Y si le ocurría algo, ¿qué haría él? O si le ocurría algo a el, ¿ella sobreviviría? No estaba muy segura...

- ¿El sentimiento es mutuo? - interrumpió su abuelo así sus pensamientos.

- Demasiado mutuo, supongo - respondió ella riendo, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Entonces, - dijo él viendo la figura del Chino acercarse a la casa - dale un precioso regalo de Navidad. Cree que viene a hablar conmigo... Su sorpresa será ver que, en vez de volver a discutir con un viejo aburrido, podrá recoger a su hermosa prometida - Sakura se sonrojo enormemente - Te queda muy bien ese vestido negro... ¿Por qué no vas con él?

- Oh, abuelo, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto Sakura preocupada, secándose las lágrimas. No quería que su querido abuelo, que le había hecho darse cuenta de cuanto amaba y cuanto era amada, quedará sólo en tan bonitas fiestas.

- Oh, querida. Lo siento, pero hoy ya he quedado… - la castaña intentó preguntar, mas su abuelo le corto – Ademas, no puedo dejar sola a la vieja Amanda... - dijo haciendo referencia a su querida doncella - Pero anda corre, corre, - le apresuró - antes que descubra tu coche y le amarguemos las sorpresa.

- Gracias abuelo – dijo Sakura antes de besar sonoramente su mejilla y entregarle un pequeño paquete que llevaba en su bolso – Vendré a verte pronto.

Masaki sonrió viendo a su bisnieta correr por los pasillos, pero rió verdaderamente cuando le oyó gritar "Te quiero" antes de salir a la calle.

- Yo también te quiero… - susurro el anciano antes de acercarse a la ventana para ver la acaramelada escena.

Syaoran Li se acercaba a la casa con pasos decididos, pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Debía temer la nueva discusión con una persona que, para él, era tan importante. No le interesaba enemistar a Sakura con su familia sabia cuanta importancia tenían ellos para ella. La bendición del bisabuelo Amamiya tras esa enorme discusión de gritos y reproches le había sabido a gloria, pero ¿por qué le llamaba? ¿Había cambiado de idea? Entonces un ruido hizo que levantará la cabeza y viera al objeto de su más pura devoción. La primera sorpresa fue sustituida rápidamente por una mirada penetrante y llena de amor que causó un ligero escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven japonesa. Ella avanzó lentamente esos tres mínimos pasos que les distanciaban, alargando las manos hacia él y envolviéndole en calor y amor. Masaki giró sobre sus talones antes de ver el apasionado beso de sus descendientes, pues ya no tenía edad…

Sin borrar ni un segundo su sonrisa se sentó perezosamente en su escritorio y abrió lentamente el paquete entregado por Sakura. Descubrió primero un sobre, unos garabatos de su bisnieta invitándole al día más importante de su vida y pidiendo disculpas por no tener aún invitaciones oficiales… Rio de la ironía del momento, sin embargo sus ojos se entelaron ligeramente en ver el contenido de la caja de cartón debajo del sobre. Un hermoso marco de plata envolvía una foto actual de la familia Kinomoto. Fujitaka, Touya y Sakura no podrían nunca, por ser como eran, hacerse una foto normal. Pero mientras Fujitaka sonreía ligera y tranquilamente al fondo sus dos hijos parecían molestarse sonrientes, pícaramente ambos, al frente. Algo tan natural y delicioso… Masaki situó la foto al lado de su más preciado recuerdo.

- Nadeshiko… - susurró acariciando su foto – Feliz Navidad.

La fotografía no se movió, claramente, pero Amamiya pudo notar ese calor intenso que le envolvía los músculos cada Navidad, cuando acariciaba amorosamente el retrato de su más querida bisnieta.

- ¡Amanda! – chilló llamando la atención de su doncella, quién asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho – Avísame cuando vengan a pedir la mano de Tomoyo, estoy seguro de que será un hombre también muy interesante…

Riendo de su propia broma el señor Amamiya dio gracias al cielo por una Navidad tan diferente y a la vez, tan llena de amor.

**FIN**

****_Espero sus reviews._

_¡Merry Xmas and Happy New Year! Best wishes,_

_Jan._


End file.
